


Rider Town: Free

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [10]
Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: Zi-O's cycle is over. Will he be joining the rest in Rider Town?





	Rider Town: Free

Takatora sighed as he watched everything stabilize in town once again. Riders that suddenly disappeared returned and there was no more "static" happening. He didn't want to admit it but Zi-O did a pretty good job in saving their asses this time around. 

Then again it was his fault that everything started in the first place. 

Along with the other influential people in the town, they discussed what to do with that boy. Tokiwa Sougo. 

The boy practically re-wrote Rider history and not to mention made one hell of a problem for Rider town. 

He sighed again. This was going to be a long discussion. 

* * *

Decade, Kadoya Tsukasa, lounged back into the chair he was sitting in as he talked to Takatora. 

"So he separated the worlds again."

"Yes, so our little dimension is safe. I didn't have to destroy anything," Tsukasa said as he swirled the wine inside the glass he was holding. "We could invite him in, you know, but I doubt that he'd come."

"Why is that?"

"Because that's why he rewrote time, to be able to be free from being Zi-O and I don't think moving to a town full of riders will help him put his past behind. Plus....unlike most of us at the end of our cycles. He's happy and satisfied. There's nothing else to be done in his story." 

"No loose ends?"

"None."

Takatora sighed. "Then I suppose there's no point asking him if we know he will be saying no."

"No point at all." 

* * *

Takatora had to talk to everyone that was involved with Zi-O. Apparently among all of them Tsukasa had been the one that really had his foot in the water. 

In the end though a catastrophe was prevented and everyone was safe and home once again. 

The rider companions worried when their friends disappeared and most were alarmed when previous problems that had been resolved suddenly resurfaced. 

Shijima Gou nearly destroyed everything when Chase disappeared. 

And now there were these talks of future riders appearing that they need to keep an eye on-- Kamen Rider Shinobi, Kamen Rider Quiz, Kamen Rider Aqua, Kamen Rider Kikai. 

He didn't know if these Riders would really come to be, but he would keep a watchful eye on them. Who knows what else Zi-O changed. 

After all, one of those future Riders suspiciously looked like a sentai.

Takatora decided that it might be time to talk to the rider involved in all this himself. 

* * *

He managed to catch Tokiwa Sougo alone one afternoon, running an errand for his uncle. 

"Tokiwa Sougo," he called out. "I need to talk to you."

Sougo paused and looked over at him in confusion, not recognizing him. 

"I'm Kureshima Takatora," the man introduced before holding up his lockseed. "Kamen Rider Zangetsu, from Gaim's cycle."

"Oh. Alright," Sougo said as he walked over to him. 

"I want to know why you did it. Why you rewrote time without you being a rider."

Sougo smiled. "Simple. Because I don't want to be a rider if I'm just going to lose the friends that made me to who I am." 

"And you don't want to be a rider?"

"I want to be a King," the boy answered. "As to how I get there I'll just have to see....with or without the power of a rider," he told him. "All that's important for me is I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Takatora looked at him for a while before chuckling. "I understand," he said. "Have a good life,"said as he walked away. 

* * *

Mitsuzane watched as Sougo ran over to his group as they headed off.

"We're not going to get him, Nii-san?" he asked the man standing beside him. 

"No. He showed us what he wants and we're going to give it to him."

"What is that?" 

Takatora smirked. "To be free." 

**Author's Note:**

> I binged on Zi-O in one go so forgive any character mistakes, not to mention missing characters. 
> 
> Let's see if the new generation peaks my interest enough.


End file.
